Before Crystal Tokyo
by DavisJes
Summary: The time had finally come to start on the long road ahead to building what would become known as Crystal Tokyo, the center of a new Earth united under Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion.
1. Serenity

**Serenity**

* * *

"I thought having to tell mom and dad about another bad test was hard," thought Serenity. "I have to tell them everything about being Sailor Moon, the Silver Millennium, and Crystal Tokyo. I guess I will break the ice by telling them that we are going to finally have a baby and that it is Usagi. Shingo might believe me since he has been near some of the battles. I wonder what Naru and Umino will say. I know we have drifted apart but I did not want to keep putting them in danger."

"Uasko we can't keep standing here on the steps," Mamoru urged her.

"I know Mamo-chan but this is worse than having to give mama another failed test," answered Serenity. Taking a deep breath Serenity knocked on the door.

"Coming," Serenity and Mamoru heard Ikkuo yell from within the house. Opening the door Ikkuo immediately pulled her daughter into a hug. "I know I should be used to it but I still can't get use to the house being so quiet without you."

Stepping in the house and taking off their shoes Serenity asked, "Is papa here? There is something that Mamoru and I wanted to talk to you, papa, and Shingo about."

"Shingo is in his room and Kenji is in his study," answered Ikkuo going into the kitchen.

"I'll get dad," Serenity told her mom, "Could you wait in the living room Mamo-chan? Mom can you get Shingo?"

"No need," Shingo said sliding down the railing.

"Young man what have I told you about that," Ikkuo yelled at Shingo coming out of the kitchen.

"Sorry mom," answered Shingo bowing.

"What is all the noise?" Kenji asked coming from his study. Seeing Serenity he wrapped her in a hug from behind. "How is my little bunny princess?"

"I am good daddy. Mamoru and I came to talk to you guys," Serenity said as the five made their way to the living room. "First things first," Serenity looked at Mamoru and smiled. "Mamoru and I are going to have a baby."

Jumping up Ikkuo ran to her daughter. "I am going to be a grandmother?"

Serenity smiled bigger and nodded. "We just found out a week or so ago." Then Serenity turned serious and whispered, "Now time for the hard part." Shingo and her parents looked at her confused. "Mamoru and I already know what we will call the child."

"Then how is that hard," asked Kenji.

Serenity sighed, "We already know the baby is a girl."

"How if you are only a week along," asked Ikkuo confused.

"I will explain everything but also you must know you have already met our daughter, Chibi Usa," Serenity said as her parents and Shingo's eyes grew wide at hearing the baby's name.

"Chibi Usa," Shingo whispered thoughtfully. "That name kind of sounds familiar but I can't put a face with the name." Serenity pulled out the only picture of Usagi that did not vanish after she went back to the future the first time. "She looks like you but I do not remember where I have seen her."

Serenity looked at Mamoru and sighed. "Anyways what I came to tell you is that I am really the reincarnation of the princess of the Moon. I was originally born over a millennia ago on the Moon. It was a time of peace known as the Silver Millennium ruled by my mother Queen Serenity. I am also Sailor Moon."

"Yeah right and I am Tuxedo Kamen," replied Shingo with a snort. "Sailor Moon is brave and not a klutzy, crybaby like you."

Serenity just smiled as she stood raising her hand above her head. "Cosmic Moon Power!" Her family started at her with Shingo finally being the first one to speak.

"Eww! I had a crush on my sister," yelled Shingo running out of the room causing the others to laugh.

Serenity undid her transformation and sat back down. "Are you okay honey," asked Ikkuo.

"Yeah," she said, "Remind me not to do that for another nine months." She began her story of the Silver Millennium and her reawakening as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity in this life.

"We believe you," Kenji told Serenity, "But we still do not remember the pink haired girl you keep talking about."

"Maybe I can help," Luna said walking in the room.

"Who said that," Kenji asked looking around.

"I know that voice," Ikkuo said as she too looked around the room.

"The cat talked!" Kenji yelled.

Picking up Luna Ikkuo said, "So you are Usagi's imaginary friend. I always heard Usagi talking to someone and thought she had an imaginary friend even in high school but it was you."

"Mom aren't you freaked," Serenity asked.

"Not after what you just told us. Everything makes sense now," She replied with a smile.

"Cat. The cat talked," Kenji stuttered.

"Yes honey the cat can talk and right now better than you can dear," Ikkuo said with a laugh. "If you can talk Luna I bet that white cat that I would see around here and with you can talk also." Luna jumped from Ikkuo's arms and sat on the table in front of the couch. She started to stare at Ikkuo and Kenji as the crescent on her brow being to glow. After a few minutes the crescent stopping glowing and Luna jumped in Serenity's lap.

"Was that wise Luna? What would Pluto say?" asked Serenity.

"It is okay," Luna said waving a paw. "I asked Pluto if it was okay but only they will remember and until Usagi is born and reaches the age when she first came here only your family and the other Senshi will be able to see her in the pictures."

Serenity got up and pulled out a family album and sure enough there were pictures with Usagi when she first came back to the past. She handed her mother the photo album with a smile.

"I remember her," Ikkuo said amazed staring at the photos. "I just looked at these yesterday and she was not in any of them."

"This is amazing," Kenji exclaimed.

"Soon there will come a time when the Earth will freeze and everyone will sleep for a thousand years. After that Crystal Tokyo will be created and the world will be united under one rule. That rule will be Mamo-chan and I. We will be the King and Queen of earth." Pausing Serenity looked at her parents and quietly asked, "Will you still accept me?"

"Honey disowning you were never a though," Ikkuo said with a smile, "Maybe when you were in middle school but never since you graduated high school."

Serenity smiled and hugged her parents. "Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Before Crystal Tokyo by DavisJes**

**Before Crystal Tokyo © DavisJes March 2008  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	2. Ami

**Ami**

"Mother," Ami said as her mother answered the phone.

"Yes," Dr Mizuno replied.

"Will you be working late tonight," asked Ami.

"No. You know what today is," her mother answered with a sad smile.

Ami nodded and told her mother she would see her tonight before she hung up the phone. Today was the anniversary of when her father had left them.

Her father was a free spirit and a painter. To him a family was too constricting. He did send her a hand painted card each year on her birthday but that did not give her the love she lacked. Her father leaving had made Ami very shy and reclusive. She was very distrusting of men because of the hurt from her father leaving. It was hard to trust Urawa and especially Zoicite in the beginning. When Ami's father first left Dr Mizuno threw herself into her work to drown her pain. Ami remembered she had been taunted at school once the other kids found out that her father had left. She had gone to the hospital to talk to her mother. She normally did not bother her mother at work but the constant bullying was getting to her. Seeing her mother in the hall she ran up to her.

"Mama," yelled Ami hugging her mother's leg.

"Ami I am talking. I will be with you in a minute," Dr Mizuno said trying not to let her bad day show towards her daughter. A few minutes later Ami tugged on her mother's jacket. "Ami I am busy. Please go wait in my office," she said walking off reading a patient's chart.

All Ami saw at that moment was her mother walking away like her father had done. The normally quiet girl let all her anger and frustration pour out. "You don't care either," Ami yelled. "You are just going to leave like daddy did."

At that moment Dr Mizuno realized she was not the only one hurting from her husband leaving. "Oh Ami," she said running to her daughter. "Baby I am so sorry," as she wiped Ami's tears and a single tear ran down her own face. Looking at a nurse, who nodded as she picked up her daughter and they went to an empty room. She just held her as Ami cried while she softly talked to her. "I will never leave you. I know my job keeps me here a lot but I will always come home."

Ami nodded and through her tears said, "Promise."

"Promise," Dr Mizuno assured her kissing the top of her head.

Every years since then her mother would work during the day and be at home with Ami on the day her father left. Ami and her mother were not as close and Rei and her grandfather or Usagi and her parents but she knew her mother would always be there for her. Ami decided that at dinner she would tell her mother about being Sailor Mercury, the Silver Millennium and the future plans for Crystal Tokyo.

Blushing she remembered that she still had not told her mother about Zoicite. "I better call and tell her there will be three tonight," Ami said out loud as the reached for the phone knowing her mother was already at work. After a few rings Ami got her mother's nurse. "Hikari-chan this is Mizuno Ami."

"Dr Mizuno is with patients. May I take a message," asked Hikari.

"Can you please tell her that there will be three for dinner tonight," asked Ami.

"I will give her the message," replied Hikari.

Night came and Ami was smoothing her dress. "Honey if you do that anymore you will create a hole in the fabric," Zoicite said with a laugh.

"I am just so nervous," Ami replied.

"It is just dinner with your mother," Zoicite answered.

"Yes but not only am I tell her I am Sailor Mercury AND the reincarnated princess of the planet Mercury but I am also introducing you to her. She still thinks that Urawa and I are together," Ami told him.

"You will be fine Ami," a female voice said.

Ami looked down. "Luna what are you doing here?"

"I though when you tell your mother of your life during the Silver Millennium you would tell her that she was also there. To help I was going to give your mother her memories back of her time on Mercury," Luna answered.

Ami nodded and knocked on her mother's apartment door. "Ami, the door is open," her mother called from within the apartment. Ami opened the door and the three walked in the place where Ami had called home for most of her life.

"Mom," Ami said as her mother walked into the living room. "This is Zoicite," and motioning to Luna sitting on her lap, "and Luna followed me here with me even realizing so I snuck her in for the night instead of leaving her someone to find in the hall."

"Shall we talk over dinner," her mother asked motioning for them to follow her into the kitchen, then looking at Luna she said, "Would kitty like some milk?"

"Meow," replied Luna jumping from Ami's lap.

Seeing Luna act like a real cat always made Ami giggle. "Some things I have to tell you are things that you may not believe. First a lot has happened ever since Zoicite came back in my life. I knew Zoicite a long time ago and we were very much in love." When her mother looked at the two of them confused Ami kept talking. "I was originally born on the planet Mercury over a thousand years ago. I am only of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury and I am the reincarnation of the princess of Mercury." Ami knew her mother was scientific like her so she quit talking and pulled out her henshin pen.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

Cosmic Mercury stood before Zoicite and her mother in the kitchen and close her eyes picturing her princess form in her mind. Zoicite just stared at her amazed every time she transformed.

"This is not possible," Dr Mizuno whispered.

Ami undid her transformation and sat back at the table to finish her dinner and to begin to tell what she remembered from the Silver Millennium on Mercury with Zoicite adding something every so often.

When Ami mentioned that Dr Mizuno lived on Mercury also she said, "I do not remember any of this."

"Maybe I can help," Luna said jumping in the middle of the table.

"The cat talked!" Dr Mizuno said jumping up from the table. "Cat's do not talk."

"Please Dr Mizuno be calm. I will not hurt you," Luna assured her. Luna stared into her eyes as Dr Mizuno stared back at Luna. As the crescent moon on Luna's brow began to glow a faint think blue outline of the sigil of Mercury appear on Dr Mizuno's brow. Zoicite caught her as she fell and brought her to the couch.

"Luna is she okay," asked Ami.

"She is fine. Just overwhelmed by the experience and the memories," answered Luna.

"I thought only the royal line had the sigil of their planet on their brow," asked Zoicite.

"You are correct. What you just saw was a faint outline which shows that yes she is a child of Mercury. When she wakes up she should remember her past life," said Luna. "Although accepting it will be a different story," she said perching herself on top of the back of the couch.

An hour later as Dr Mizuno began to wake up Ami asked, "Mother how do you feel."

"It is all true," Dr Mizuno asked still confused.

"Yes," answered Ami.

Dr Mizuno looked at her daughter and smiled. "I always knew you were a princess." Then looking at Zoicite she said, "I am glad you two found each other again. Are you sure Urawa is okay?"

"He told me he understands since he has also regained his memories. He is also seeing someone new," Ami told her mother.

"Getting used to all of this will take awhile," Dr Mizuno said scratching Luna.

"Later I need to tell you about Crystal Tokyo and if you accept I want you to be one of the head doctors at the palace," Ami told her mother.

"Do not wait. If there is more please tell me now so that I may have all the information." Ami told her all about the plans for Crystal Tokyo and how Usagi and Mamoru would rule a united Earth as Queen and King. "My answer is yes," Dr Mizuno said. "I will finally be able to practice medicine and help people the way I have always wanted to."

**Before Crystal Tokyo by DavisJes**

**Before Crystal Tokyo © DavisJes March 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	3. Rei

**Rei**

* * *

"Grandfather I need to talk to you," said Rei.

"Yes child," the small kind little man replied as he turned to face his granddaughter.

"Ummm…well," Rei began.

"Come on child don't delay. You always speak your mind Hino Rei," stated Rei's grandfather. When she did not answer immediately he looked at her. "Rei your passion burns inside you. Let the fire be released. I know it troubles you, child of Mars."

"What!" yelled Rei. "How did you know?"

"I am not the old fool I appear to be to your friends. I know why they were always at the temple when before you never had any friends over. You are not the only one who the fire speaks to," answered her grandfather. When she continued to stare at him opened mouth he smiled. "You may have more than normal healing abilities because of your Senshi powers but who do you think watched over you and bandaged you after all those battles."

Rei's only reply was to get off the floor where she was sitting and with tears in her eyes she hugged her grandfather.

"Now I know there are other things you must want to tell me but first you must properly introduce me to the young man who has been standing outside of my door this entire time," he told Rei as Jadeite sheepishly poked his head around the door.

"Yes Grandfather," answered Rei. "I need to tell you about something called the Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo but first things first. This is Jadeite. He is my soul mate and I knew him before this lifetime. He may look familiar and that is because you have met him before. He is no longer that same man so please do not judge him as so."

The old man looked at Jadeite with hard eyes as he walked to where Jadeite stood in the doorway not wanting to enter the room uninvited. After a few minutes of appearing to just stare at Jadeite, which began to make him very uncomfortable, the old man smiled. "Your aura is no longer dark as it was last time we met. I will not stop you from bring with my granddaughter but hurt her and deal with me. I see you have the same fiery passion that burns within my granddaughter."

"Thank you sir," Jadeite replied bowing to the old man.

"Now Rei you and Jadeite tell me about this Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo," Rei's grandfather said sitting to the right of Rei as he motioned for Jadeite to join them at the table.

* * *

"Jadeite I will never understand how or why you talked me into this," Rei said as they stood in front of the building in the heart of downtown. "My father has never accepted anything about me in my entire life so why would he start now."

"Pyro," Jadeite said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Whether or not this is something you need to. Your father will be one of the politicians who will resist the change."

"So why am I here again," Rei asked as they walked in the door. Rei made eye contact with the lady at the desk who smiled and nodded at the couple as they walked toward the desk. Rei and Jadeite made a slight turn and walked by the desk instead of up to the desk.

A smile crossed Rei's face as she heard the lady. "Miss! Sir! Where are you going?" Rei kept her smirk as they entered the elevator and turned to face the frantic lady running toward them as they door closed.

"The next one will not be so easy," Rei told him as she pushed the button for the top floor.

"Are you sure ambushing him is a good idea," asked Jadeite.

"It is the only idea," Rei replied. "Otherwise I would never get to talk with him. Believe me I have tired the 'proper' channels," putting proper in air quotes. Rei signed as the elevator door opened. "Here goes nothing."

As Rei and Jadeite walked in the first part of her father's office the receptionist asked, "How may I help you?"

"We are here to see Hino Takashi," Rei said flatly.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"No," Rei replied.

"Then you can't see Mr. Hino," she told Rei coldly. "Anyway he is in a meeting."

"Good," Rei said heading for the door.

"You can't go in there," she exclaimed trying to get up from her chair.

"I am sorry," Jadeite said holding his hand up to the woman paralyzing her.

"I am busy Ms Hinata," Takashi said as Rei threw the door open.

"I am not Ms Hinata but we do need to talk," demanded Rei.

"Rei how wonderful to see you," he said with a false smile.

"Cut the bull father," Rei spat. "You never cared before so don't act like you do now."

"Gentlemen if you will please excuse us," Takashi asked as he turned to the men.

"Please stay I will not be long," Rei told the men without even looking at them. "There is a new era coming. An era called Crystal Tokyo. In this new era the countries of the world will no longer have or need governments. The world will be united in complete peace under the rule of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Soon, father, you position will mean nothing. I will help bring about this change for I am the princess of Mars and her chosen warrior, Sailor Mars"

"You always said anything to get attention didn't you, Rei," he father replied coldly. Without answering him Rei threw her hand up and yelled the words to change her into Cosmic Mars. "The government will never stand for this treason," Takashi yelled as he pushed the silent alarm under his desk.

"You gave me the answer I thought you would," Rei stated as Jadeite walked in the room.

"Time to leave," she told Jadeite as they could hear the guards coming.

"You will not be able to get out that door," Takashi told them.

"We do not intend to," Jadeite replied as he wrapped his arms around Rei while she undid her henshin. Without another word Jadeite teleported Rei and himself out of Takashi's office.

"That man infuriates me," Rei yelled as she stalked away. "I knew that was a stupid idea to try and talk to him."

"You can look at it this way," Jadeite said as he caught up with her. "At least you know for sure now."

"I knew for sure when he left me with grandfather all those years ago," she fumed.

* * *

****Rei's father was given the name Takashi in the live action version of Sailor Moon –Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon.

****It was never stated in the manga/anime/PGSM/sera myu what Risa Hino's maiden name was. I have always felt like Risa was the shrine maiden and that Grandpa Hino was her father so Rei's father must have taken Risa's last name when they married because her family must have been more powerful than his. I came up with the last name of Sendai for Takashi's family name because that is the name of the hill where the real Hikawa Shrine sits.

****The real Hikawa Shrine: There are actually three Hikawa shrines in Minato-ku, located in the Azabu, Akasaka, and Shirokane districts, respectively. The Hikawa Shrine of the manga was based primarily on the one in Azabu (and sits in the exact same location atop Sendai Hill), while its anime counterpart was influenced to a greater degree by the one in Akasaka. The one in Shirokane was one of the two shrine locations for shooting the fictional Hikawa Shrine in the live-action version. The names of real-life Hikawa shrines are written using the kanji "氷" (meaning "ice") for the syllable "hi," rather than "火" (meaning "fire"); the spelling in the series is a play on words highlighting Rei's connection to the planet Mars (火星; lit. "Fire Star") and her fire-based elemental attacks.

****This was written in 2008 but in Apr 2009 when I started planning a fic about how the Senshi's parents met I changed Rei's father's name to keep things consistent throughout my fics as even though I do not intend it a lot of times my fics are along the same continuum.

**Before Crystal Tokyo by DavisJes**

**Before Crystal Tokyo © DavisJes March 2008 (edited Apr 2009)  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	4. Makoto

**Makoto**

* * *

Makoto let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding as she stood in front of the Crown Arcade. Walking in she went straight to Motoki at the counter. "Motoki-kun when do you get off," Makoto asked him.

"Well since I now own Crown I can take off when I like. What do you need to talk about," replied taking off his apron.

"Stuff you probably will not believe but you have always listened to me before so that is why I came to you," Makoto told him as he walked around to the front of the counter.

"Shall we sit at a booth or go for a walk," asked Motoki.

"A walk would be nice but won't Rekia be jealous," Makoto questioned.

"I am going out for awhile," Motoki yelled to someone in the back. "She knows we are just friends plus both her and I know you have found true love. We have seen the way you look at that man you have been with for awhile," he told her making Makoto blush thinking about Nephrite.

"He is my soul mate and I have loved him for many years even before I consciously realized it," Makoto answered happily. "He is part of what I wanted to talk to you about. The other part is my past and future."

"You already told me how you lost your parents and kept getting moved from relative to relative and from school to school," said Motoki confused.

"I know. What I want to talk to you about is my past before all of that."

"How can there be a past before that," Motoki asked even more confused than before.

"I am Sailor Jupiter," Makoto replied. Before he could say anything she took a deep breath and continued. "I am the reincarnation of Princess Jupiter. I was originally born more than a thousand years ago on the planet of Jupiter in a time known as the Silver Millennium. I was Sailor Jupiter then and protector of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom." Once she was finished she stood there waiting for a reaction form Motoki scared he would laugh at her for thinking she was crazy or simply walk away.

"I wondered if any of you would say anything," Motoki smiled. Seeing that now she was the one who was looking confused he laughed. "I knew who you guys were. I would hear and see things with you guys meeting everyday in the arcade. I figured one of you would tell me at some point if you wanted to. I did not know about you being a princess though and would love to hear more about this Silver Millennium."

"From what I remember it was amazing. The Moon and Jupiter were not like they are now. They were full of life….," started Makoto.

"It all sounds so beautiful and tragic," Mokoti told her once she had finished her tale of the Silver Millennium.

"In awhile the Earth will freeze and everyone will sleep for a thousand years. After that Serenity and Mamoru will create Crystal Tokyo. The Earth will be completely united and be at peace. Serenity and Mamoru will rule as Queen and King and Crystal Tokyo will be the capitol of the world. There will be a place in the Crystal Palace for you if you choose. Think about it and let us know," Makoto told him as she kissed Motoki on the cheek and waved him bye. "Later Mokoti-kun."

"You know after I left Motoki I was going to go back to the apartment but for some reason I ended up here," Makoto said. "I know I use to come more often and I am sorry I have not been around lately." Makoto bent down and brushed dirt and grass from the stone revealing the work Kino written in capital letters. "Please forgive me for not seeing you for awhile. I came all the time because I missed you. I wanted my family back and for years I was all along," she told her parents with a sad smile. "I have a wonderful group of friends who have become my family. Also I have met a great guy and we love each other very much." Makoto looked around as she sat down in front of the stone monument and drew her knees up to her chest. "For along time I hated you for leaving me but I know now that you have always been with me. Please continue to watch over me while my friends and I help Serenity bring about this new era." Makoto jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you out here alone and crying." Nephrite asked as she knelt in front of her and wiped her tears.

"I did not know I was," looking at the tear on his finger. "I was here talking to my parents."

"You parents," Nephrite said confused. Makoto gestured to the stone in front of her. "Oh."

"Mom. Dad. This is Nephrite the guy I was telling you about," Makoto smiled at Nephrite. "Nephrite this is Mom and Dad."

Nephrite stood and bowed to the stone. "I will protect her."

"Some how I just ended up coming here. Maybe I felt guilty because I have not been by lately. They were the first people I told when I found out I was Sailor Jupiter. I have always told them everything. I used to be scared that they were mad at me because I stopped coming by as often. When we were fighting the Dead Moon Circus I had a dream about them. My parents told me they were proud of me and knew I still loved them. They also said they would always be watching over me," Makoto told Nephrite as he helped her stand.

"Come on let's go home," Nephrite said putting an arm around her and kissing her.

* * *

**Before Crystal Tokyo by DavisJes**

**Before Crystal Tokyo © DavisJes March 2008  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	5. Minako

**Minako**

* * *

Minako loved living on her own and did not want to see her parents but Kunzite had talked her into going and seeing them. Hesitantly Minako picked up the phone and dialed her parent's number. After four or five rings the answering machine picked up. "Mother I know you are there," she sighed then thought, "I swear they would not pick up the phone even if I was dying."

Finally her mother answered, "Yes this is the Aino residence."

"Mother it is me," Minako replied.

"I am sorry I think you have the wrong number," he mother said.

"I am your daughter, Minako," she stated starting to get annoyed beginning to think she was right about this whole thing.

"Oh," replied her mother uncaringly. "What now? I suppose you can't make it on your own and want to move back in? Sorry we already converted your room to our storage room."

At those words her eyes began to tear up. "No mother," Minako said wiping the tears away and trying to keep her voice from cracking. "I just want to talk to your and dad about something."

"What kind of trouble are you in?" demanded her mother.

"No trouble," Minako replied. "I just want to talk to you and dad," she said almost pleading.

"Fine but we are very busy. We have some time we could spare tonight," her mother told her sounding bored with the conversation.

"Thank you. See you tonight," Minako answered with fake cheer in her voice before hanging up the phone. "Tonight," she repeated to herself. "Fighting Beryl would be easier than this."

The time came and Minako stood outside her parent's door with Kunzite. "Go on Mina I am right here with you the whole time," Kunzite assured her holding her hand.

Mina rang the doorbell and after a few minutes her mother finally answered the door. "You are late," her mother said as she walked back down the hall.

Minako looked at her watch and for once she was not late. She just sighed knowing this was going to be even harder if her parents were going to be like this.

They sat down in the den and her father kept glancing back and forth between Minako and Kunzite. "Mina please tell us who this young man is."

Mina looked at Kunzite, squeezed his hand and smiled. "This is Kunzite and we have known each other a long time. We are going to get married," she told her parents as she held out her hand for them to see the ring.

Unfortunately they acted the way she thought they would. Her father was silent while her mother looked at Kunzite and then at Minako. "Well now you will have someone else money to live of judging by the size of the ring. Is that all you wanted to say? You could have just said that over the phone," her mother replied coldly.

"No mother there is more," Minako answered as she felt the anger inside her began to rise. "I wanted to tell you about my past, my present and the future."

"We are your parents. We know about your past and present and as for your future you will just sponge of this guy for food, clothes, and those other things you like to waste our money on," her mother stated get annoyed at wasting time when she could be at the gym.

"I maybe your daughter but you know nothing about me," Minako yelled as the stood up. Her fears disappeared thanks to the adrenaline pumping through her body. She was also going into her hyper speech mode where nobody would be able to get another word in until she was done. "For starters years ago when we lived in England I was Sailor V. I am now Sailor Venus and Artemis hung around me not because he was my pet but because he is my guardian. I am the reincarnated Princess of Venus and the Goddess of Love. I was originally born over a thousand years ago in a time called the Silver Millennium on the planet Venus. I am the leader of the Inner Guard that is sworn to protect Princess Serenity of the Moon," Minako explained as she began to pace and whirl around the room. Once she had finished explaining about the Silver Millennium, the fact that Kunzite was born then also, then told her parents of how she was awaken in this life, and the real reason she always came home late she sat down beside Kunzite again and he put his arm around her.

For a few minutes her parents just stared at her and then they both stood. Her mother spoke first, "I always knew you were after attention but you do not have to make up these lies."

"They are not lies," Minako yelled tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"Young lady you have found someone who believe you delusions and obviously has the money to take care of you. You do not need to come back here again," her father told her as her parents left the room.

"Fine!" yelled Minako walking towards the door. "A time will come when the Earth will be frozen and everyone will be asleep for a thousand years. This is the last time I will speak to you. Do not try and claim you know me once Crystal Tokyo has been formed for I will deny you then as you deny me now." As soon as Kunzite and Minako were out of the house the tears began to fall. "No I will not cry here," she said wiping the tears away.

"Come on. I will take you home," Kunzite told her kissing the top of her head. That night Minako cried herself to sleep over her parents for the last time.

* * *

**Before Crystal Tokyo by DavisJes**

**Before Crystal Tokyo © DavisJes March 2008  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	6. Setsuna

**Setsuna**

* * *

Setsuna summoned her Garnet Rod and opened a portal. When she stepped through the maroon portal into a gray lavender mist filled surrounding she muttered in a half smile, Home sweet home.

Setsuna you are no longer bound to this place. Why are you here? asked Queen Serenity.

I will always be bound to this place as I am the guardian of Time. True I am no longer bound here completely but this is my post that I will always guard. When Crystal Tokyo arises I will train a new generation of Senshi and guard the gates, Setsuna said bowing to her former queen. As for my reason here today I came here to talk to you. The others are off telling loved ones and friends who they really are and what is going to happen. I have for seen the events that lead to Crystal Tokyo and made sure the proper time stream has been kept.

What do you need to talk to me about, asked Queen Serenity.

I want to know why the Senshi of Pluto have been given the duty of guarding time. I know we are a long lived race but Mars also has the give of foresight, stated Setsuna.

Everyone has their own purpose. Each Inner Senshi has an Outer Senshi compliment, replied Queen Serenity. Mercury is the Senshi of Ice, Water and Wisdom with Neptune the Senshi of the Ocean and Intelligence being her compliment. Jupiter is the Senshi of Lighting and the strongest of the Inner Senshi with her compliment being Uranus Senshi of the Wind who is the most determined of the Outer Senshi. Venus is the Senshi of Love and Beauty and is also the leader of the Inner Senshi with her compliment being Saturn the Senshi of Destruction, Death and Rebirth. Mars is the Senshi of fire gifted with the ability to see visions of what is to come and her compliment is, you, Pluto Senshi of Time and Space. Both you and Mars can see the future but Mars only gets hits to guide her while you see the whole picture and the task of seeing that time is not altered.

But why, asked Setsuna.

Each group has one of each: a thinker, a fighter, a lover and a seer, she said with a laugh. I know you do not see how Saturn and Venus as compliments of each other. Venus is about love and beauty and always believes that love will win over everything. Saturn brings about the end and gives life a new so everything can live again and therefore as the holder of life and death sees the beauty in everything. The same goes for you and Mars. Your powers both deal with time and as an Outer Senshi your powers are higher than Mars powers of time in that she see only gets small visions which come to her through the scared flame.

So Mars and I are like sisters bounded together by the gift of sight, Pluto thought. Bowing to Queen Serenity Pluto thanked her, opened a portal, and walked out of the Time Space Corridor.

* * *

**Before Crystal Tokyo by DavisJes**

**Before Crystal Tokyo © DavisJes March 2008  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	7. Haruka

**Haruka**

* * *

Haruka heard Michiru calling her name as her aqua haired lover shook her to which she grunted in reply. "I am going to Greece for a few days. I am going to go visit my mother and tell her who I am," Michiru told her softly.

"I'll go with you," Haruka mumbled.

"You can't love. Remember you have to go talk to your father," Michiru replied with a smile.

"I don't wanna," Haruka pouted. "I don't want you to go either," as she pulled Michiru close to her causing Michiru to giggle.

Michiru kissed Haruka and tired to get out of bed but Haruka refused to let her lover go. "Ruka you are going to make me miss my flight." Michiru could not help but smile at Haruka's pouting as she grabbed her bags. Kissing her again she headed for the door but stopped and turned back to Haruka. With a wink Michiru said quietly, "You can punish me when I get back," before closing the door.

Rolling back over Haruka put a cold pillow over her face. "Why did she have to say that," groaned Haruka. She peeked out from the pillow and looked at the clock 5:35 am. "Now I am never going to get back to sleep because I am going to have those thoughts running through my head." She rolled to the Michiru's side of the bed and buried herself in cool pillows and sheets trying to get back to sleep.

* * *

Haruka sighed as she walked toward her father's office. She wished Michi could be there with her. Haruka also knew she should probably tell Michi who her father really was but she just never could seem to find the right time. Taking a breath she knocked on the door. "Wonder how he will take the news of Crystal Tokyo and me being a Senshi," she thought. "Don't forget about the fact that you will not be taking of the family business," a voice in her mind told her.

Haruka took a deep breath. She was not afraid of her father but she knew he would not happy with part of what she had to tell him. Haruka knew if she was not destined to be a Sailor Senshi she probably would be the new leader of the two clans. The clans of Tenho and Kaiou had come together long before Haruka had ever met Michiru.

Haruka was brought from her thoughts as the door opened. "Haruka my boy," her father said as she rolled her eyes.

"You do not have to call me your boy every time," Haruka whispered. "I think people believe me your son by now." As the two stepped into her father's office she said, "Father we need to talk."

"I already know about you and Michiru," Sentou said.

"Of course you know. You did push us together," she answered. "That is not what I came to tell you."

"After you saw her that day at school I do not think that I had to push you too hard," her father smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Senshi," Haruka said slowly.

"Why would I have to worry about them? Our power is legal now as we are trying to bring back honor to our names," her father stated proudly.

"I am glad you feel that way father because one of the many reasons for coming here today was to find out if you were with us or against us," Haruka replied calmly.

"What do you mean us," her father asked staring at her.

"I wanted to tell you I am not going to be taking over the family business as planned. I am one of the Senshi and I have known this since I was in high school," answered Haruka.

"I have been grooming you as my heir! What am I supposed to do now," yelled her father.

"Father if I could I would but I am bound to serve Serenity," she paused, "with my life if need be."

"What about the duty you have to your family." He punched the desk not doing a good job of suppressing his anger.

"What binds me to Serenity is older than my duty to you and these clans," as she stared directly at her father.

Tenho Sentou sat back in his chair with his hands folded together. With a nod of his head Haruka knew he was asking her to explain.

Haruka took a seat in the chair in front of her father's desk and began to explain her life during the Silver Millennium and finding out that she was Sailor Uranus in this life. When she was done the two sat in silence for a few minutes until her father turned his chair and stared out the window. Haruka knew her father was saying the conversation was over.

She stood and bowed. "I will be awaiting you answer," she told him before walking out the door.

* * *

It had been days since she had heard from either Michiru or her father. She knew Michiru was okay but not hearing from her father was troublesome. Having been raised by only her father they were close and she knew when he was silent is when he planned. Haruka was pacing the living room again when she heard a knock at the door. Haruka opened the front door to find a dark haired man in a black business suit.

"Tenho-san," asked the man.

"Yes," answered Haruka defensively trying to place where she had seen the man before.

"Your father has requested your presence," the man told her.

"Understood. Tell him I will be there shortly," replied Haruka as she began to close the door.

"Sorry sir," the man stated reaching to block the door from closing. "I was ordered to personally take you to him."

Haruka sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, give me a few minutes."

* * *

Five minutes later Haruka was dressed and walking out the door. She knew one thing you did not do was keep her father waiting. When she walked in her father's office she did not know whether to laugh or bang her head against a wall. Before her stood her father and the sub leaders of the Kaiou and Tehno clans. Kaiou Satoshi stood to her father's right and was the nephew of the former clan head who controlled the Kaiou clan. On her father's left stood Tenho Taka and was Haruka's uncle who controlled the Tenho clan.

Sentou motioned for Haruka to sit before he spoke. "Gentlemen," he said addressing the room. "As you know Haruka was going to be the next head of the two clans. Events have occurred that were not foreseen that prevents Haruka from claiming the position he was trained from since birth. We need to sit down and come up with who shall be my next successor when the time comes." He stopped and nodded looking at Haruka. "Yes the four of us need to decide. Haruka you know the requirements for the job."

Haruka nodded as the men sat in chairs around her father's desk. "Haruka we know you have decided to settle down with that pretty girl of yours but what is the real reason you can't take over the clans," asked Taka.

"That is really none of your concern, uncle," Haruka replied quickly.

"Well, Sentou, I see he got his business tack from you," he laughed.

* * *

Sentou means first in Japanese.

The beginning part was taken from real life when one time my boyfriend did not want to let me go one morning when I had to get up an drive back to college so I would make it to work that morning.

Michiru's story was actually written before Haruka's but I thought it would be nice to use the opening part from Michiru's story from Haruka's point of view for her story to tie the two together.

**Before Crystal Tokyo by DavisJes**

**Before Crystal Tokyo © DavisJes March 2008  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	8. Michiru

**Michiru**

* * *

"Ruka," Michiru said shaking her sleeping partner only to be met with a reply of grunts. "I am going to Greece for a few days. I am going to go visit my mother and tell her who I am."

"I'll go with you," Haruka mumbled.

"You can't love. Remember you have to go talk to your father," Michiru replied with a smile.

"I don't wanna," Haruka pouted. "I don't want you to go either," as she pulled Michiru close to her causing Michiru to giggle.

Michiru kissed Haruka and tired to get out of bed. "Ruka you are going to make me miss my flight." Michiru could not help but smile at Haruka's pouting as she grabbed her bags. Kissing her again she headed for the door but stopped and turned back to Haruka. With a wink Michiru said quietly, "You can punish me when I get back," before closing the door and headed downstairs to the waiting cab.

* * *

She had gotten her looks from her father but her love of art and music from her mother. Her Japanese appearance made her stand out in a sea of Greeks. As she gathered her bags she saw a woman standing there holding a sign with her name on it. Michiru smiled and chuckled silently to herself. "Beware Greeks bearing gifts," Michiru thought.

Michiru walked up to the woman and smiled. She knew some Greek since her mother was Greek but had not had much contact with her mother's family so did not speak it often. Michiru was able however to tell the woman who she was.

"You can relax Miss Kaiou," the woman said in Japanese as they walked toward the car. "My name is Cassandra and I am fluent in Japanese which is why your mother asked me to come pick you up. Ever since your mother came back you have not come to visit her much." Michiru looked at the woman questioningly. "I apologize for sounding so forward. I am one of your mother's closet friends and she misses you very much."

"You must be Cassie who I have heard mother speak of before," stated Michiru. "I have been busy touring. I told mother when father died she could stay in Japan but I understand her wanting to be in her home country. It always feels good for me to get back to Japan after doing a tour. I know she was deeply hurt when father died when I was in high school." Michiru stopped speaking as Cassie opened the car door revealing a woman sitting inside.

"Mother why did you not come inside," she asked stunned.

"And miss the look on your face?" she asked. As they drove her mother turned serious and looked at her. "Do you really not hate me for leaving?"

"At first living own my own was hard and I missed you and father but I understood eventually. I was not alone for long as I soon found a roommate during the second year of high school. Father's family kept watch over me and let us live in an apartment in one of the building they owned," Michiru stopped when she noticed her mother's smile.

"That must be the girl named Haruka you wrote about in your letters," her mother answered as her daughter gave her a questioning look. Michiru nodded. "You must love her very much."

"Yes I….what," Michiru said surprised.

"It was not hard to figure out from your letters. The way you talked about her was like you were talking about a love and not just a close friend."

"You are not made or disappointed in me," asked Michiru.

"It was not a surprise to me. You may have dressed like a girl but you always hung around the boys but you were never a fan girl. When you were in a group of boys you were one of the boys or you were not interested in them the way they were in you. You may have only been in middle school but that did not stop the boys from having crushes on you."

"Well that was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I want you to come to meet Haruka. I also want you do meet Setsuna and Hotaru and my other friends. Setsuna, Haruka and I adopted Hotaru together." Her mother looked at her and raised and eyebrow causing Michiru to blush. "Yeah but it is not what I feel for Ruka. One day something just happened to the three of us. Setsuna would never get in the way of Ruka and I. Actually bother of us were surprised when Suna told us she had crushes on both Ruka and myself." Michiru showed her mother the gold band on her left hand. "Ruka, Suna, and I all wear one as our promise to take care of Hotaru."

"I am glad you are happy." Then with a smile her mother said, "How old is my granddaughter?"

"She just finished high school." Seeing her mother's look she continued. "I will explain everything later. Can we have dinner just the two of us?"

Alena nodded. "I would love that. It has been too long since the two of us have had dinner together." Then she said with some sadness in her voice, "There are thing I need to talk to you about too, Michiru."

* * *

Later that night her mother cooked Michiru's favorite Italian dish from when Michiru was younger.

As they set the table she wondered if she should go first or if she should let her mother talk. "Michiru," her mother began as she stopped and looked at her daughter. "I want to tell you why I left Japan."

"I know it was because you missed father so much," Michiru answered.

"Yes and I still do but there is more," her mother replied quietly. "You father's accident was not an accident. He was the head of the most powerful Yakuza in Japan. He was killed by a rival boss trying to takeover the Japanese underworld. Your father's successor thought it would be safer if I left Japan."

"Why leave me then?" Michiru asked with a mix of anger and confusion.

"The people who killed your father knew that I would never leave you. So as much as it hurt me to save you I had to leave. I knew they would always be looking for a woman and a daughter," answered Alena. "I told Tenho I would agree if he would teach you to protect yourself along with giving you a good education. I know he has done as he promised. I love your paintings and I have all your CDs. What I do not understand is why he had you dye your hair aqua and why you still do it?"

"Well something happened after you left that caused my hair to permanently turn to this color which I will explain later. It was hard not having you around. I wish you had stayed but I know you were doing what you thought was best for me by leaving me with…..wait! Did you say Tenho," Michiru asked almost yelling the last part.

"Yes why," her mother answered confused.

"Tenho is Ruka's last name," whispered Michiru.

Her mother left the table and came back with a picture frame in her hand. Setting the frame down on the table her mother pointed to a young little sandy blonde boy. Michiru looked at the picture and she remembered when it was taken. Her and her mother had gone with her father to some business function. The picture had her and her mother on the right of her father. The standing beside her father on his left was a sandy haired man with his young son, who had chased her the entire time they were there. Finally Michiru said pointing to the little boy, "That's Ruka."

"And that," he mother said pointing to the sandy haired man beside her father, "is Tehno Sentou, the man who I asked to care for you."

"It has been so long I did not realize that Ruka was the one who chased me that day. I remember talking to Sentou a few times but the way he talked about father it was like he was part of the family. He told me that if I ever needed anything I could call him. Ruka has never talked about her father except that he was very stern and wanted her to follow in his footsteps to take over the family business." Shaking her head, "It makes sense why she never talked about her father. I guess she did not want me to be in danger."

"Only a few people know that Haruka is a woman. Probably not even many of the people under her father know. I know because I knew your father and he trusted your father. Apparently Haruka's mother died when she was born and her father decided to raise her as a boy," Alena told her.

"I will definitely have to talk to Ruka when I get back but I came here to talk to you," Michiru told her mother. "This is probably going to be hard for you to believe," she said as so took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she said, "I am Sailor Neptune."

Her mother nodded, "Yes I know."

"You knew? But how," Michiru asked as she followed her mother to the living room.

"With your father being who he was I learned to look for things other people would not normally look for. Plus who else would have your hair color," she said pulling a scrapbook from the shelf. "Remember you did send me school pictures and there was no way to hide your outstanding new hair color. I was shocked at first but I slowly got used to the color as it complimented your eyes beautifully," said Alena as she laid the book on the table and opened it for Michiru to see.

"How did you know what Sailor Neptune looked like? Everything I have heard said that we do not photograph in our Senshi forms and that only people who know our identities can recognize us in that form," Michiru replied.

"There were not photos but there were written descriptions," her mother answered pointing to one article.

"Two now Senshi have appeared. One with aqua shoulder length hair and one with short sandy blonde hair. The aqua haired Senshi wears turquoise heels and she skirt and bows are also turquoise. The sandy blonde haired Senshi wears dark navy blue ankle boots and her skirt is the same shade of blue while her bows are yellow. Both of these new Senshi wear white body suits like Sailor Moon and the other Senshi. Even though they look similar are they friend or foe?"

Michiru glanced over the article having never paid attention to what the new said about her and her fellow Senshi because most of what she heard was untrue. "So from that article you figured it was me?"

"Not at first but something pulled me to the stories. I just had to follow them," her mother said with a smile.

"This is interesting. These seem to be nicer and more detailed than the few I read in the beginning and the ones I heard about from my classmates," Michiru replied as she glanced over a few other articles. "Who wrote these," she thought out loud as she flipped back and looked at the articles author.

"Tuskino Kenji," answered Alena.

"I should have known," Michiru replied with a laugh. When her mother looked at her she explained that he was Serenity's father. "I wonder if they knew the whole time." Then turning to her mother and grabbing her hands she looked her directly in the eyes. "Will you come back to Japan with me?"

"Yes," her mother answered.

"Tomorrow over breakfast I will tell you about the Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo," Michiru told her mother.

"After that you can meet the rest of the family," her mother replied. "Right now," she said looking out the winder, "we both need to get some sleep."

"Yeah," Michiru said with a yawn as her adrenaline had faded and jet lag slowly started to catch up with her.

* * *

Sentou means first in Japanese.

Alena means pretty in Greek.

The beginning part was taken from real life when one time my boyfriend did not want to let me go one morning when I had to get up an drive back to college so I would make it to work that morning.

Michiru's story was actually written before Haruka's but I thought it would be nice to use the opening part from Michiru's story from Haruka's point of view for her story to tie the two together.

**Before Crystal Tokyo by DavisJes**

**Before Crystal Tokyo © DavisJes March 2008  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	9. Hotaru

**Hotaru**

* * *

"Himie do you want us to come with you," asked Haruka pulling up to the mansion which used to be Hotaru's home.

"No Haruka-papa. I need to talk to Tomoe-papa on my own to explain everything properly," said Hotaru as she got out of the car. Getting out of the car she straightened her skirt and waited for Haruka to drive off. Gathering her courage she walked towards the house she once called home. After she rang the doorbell she felt it was an eternity before he answered the door.

"Hello. May I help you?" asked Professor Tomoe.

"Professor Tomoe," Hotaru asked knowing it was him.

"Yes," he replied.

"May I please come in? I have come to talk with you about your daughter," Hotaru said quietly.

"I am sorry but my daughter died many years ago along with my wife," Tomoe replied solemnly.

"Please I need to talk to you. Your daughter is not dead," Hotaru stated carefully. After a moment Tomoe agreed and let Hotaru in the house.

As they made their way to the living room Tomoe said, "How could she be alive? My little Hotaru was caught in the middle of a lab explosion." Hotaru cringed at the memory. "You never told me your name."

"I did die that day but you made a pact with an evil force to save me," said Hotaru. "My name is Tomoe Hotaru."

"Impossible!" yelled Tomoe.

"Please father," begged Hotaru.

"No my daughter is dead! Get out!" yelled Tomoe not looking at her.

Hotaru took a deep breath as the sigil of Saturn blazed on her brow. She walked towards Tomoe and touched his brow with her finger as the sigil of Saturn and her eyes burned bright purple. After a few moments and years of memories flashed in their minds Tomoe feel to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"My little firefly," he said quietly. Hotaru smiled and nodded. "I am so sorry for everything I did to you."

"All is forgiven father. I know it was not you but that you were controlled by Pharaoh 90. There is more we need to talk about. As you saw I am the Senshi of Saturn but there is more I must tell you," she said leading him to the couch and sitting down beside him. "I was originally born on the planet of Saturn a thousand years ago during a time called the Silver Millennium." Once she has finished her story of the end of the Silver Millennium as only she could tell it since she is the only one that was there at the end, she stopped and looked at her father. "Serenity along with her husband Mamoru and the other Senshi and I are to help form Crystal Tokyo. This will be the capital of the world united under Neo-Queen Serenity. I want you with me father."

Professor Tomoe stared at his daughter as everything sank in from what she had just told him. "Thank you for your time," Hotaru said clearly disappointed as she began to stand.

"Hotaru wait," Tomoe said coming to her side. "My answer is yes. I have nothing here and I do not want to loose you again."

"Thank you father," Hotaru told him as she hugged him. "In a little while you will go to sleep and when you wake up it will be a thousand years later. You will have a place at the Crystal Palace as one of the top scientist. You will report to Sailor Mercury, Dr Mizuno Ami who will also be the head doctor of the Royal family." Hotaru turned around when she got to the door with a smile, "See you in a thousand years okasa."

* * *

**Before Crystal Tokyo by DavisJes**

**Before Crystal Tokyo © DavisJes March 2008  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	10. Mamoru

**Mamoru**

* * *

"After all this time the orphanage told me where you were," Mamoru said. "I guess they were scared I would be here too much if I knew. With all the things I have remembered I can't remember anything in this life before the accident. I can't remember you." Mamoru fell to his knees as emotions over came him. 'Maybe I should have let Serenity come with me,' he thought.

For the longest time Mamoru sat there staring at the stone in front of him. "Mom, Dad. It was hard not knowing who I am and not having a family growing up but I am okay now. I have a beautiful wife and we are expecting our first child. Also I am going to be the King of Earth." Mamoru laughed. "Did you ever think that your little boy would do anything like that? I hope I get to see you again once this life is over."

Mamoru produced two red roses and laid them on the graves before walking away.

* * *

After Mamoru left his parent's grave he wondered around Tokyo. He found himself standing in front of his old apartment building where his high school friend, Asanuma, still lived with his girlfriend. To everyone's surprise after high school Asanuma and Motoki's sister, Unazuki, started dating and were still going strong. Not only did Asanuma have to worry about Motoki if he hurt Unazuki but he also had to worry about Mamoru as she had become like a little sister to him. As Mamoru walked the steps to Asanuma's apartment he smiled as memories of high school entered his mind. Knocking on the door he remembered the first time he has found out Asanuma and Unazuki were dating.

"Hai," Mamoru heard Unazuki answer from inside the apartment as she came to the door.

"Hello Unazuki," said Mamoru.

"Mamoru-kun so great to see you. Did you want to speak with Asanuma?" she asked. Mamoru nodded as she motioned for him to come in. "You can wait in the living room. I was getting ready to go to work and he is still in the shower. I will tell him you are here before I leave."

After awhile Mamoru heard the shower turn off and Asanuma's bedroom door open. "Dare Bear you came to see me," Asanuma sang as he came out of his room.

As Mamoru turned to face him he saw all he had was a towel wrapped around his waist as he danced toward Mamoru. "Baka go put some clothes on," Mamoru yelled as he threw a pillow at Asanuma. "You keep acting this way and people will continue to think you are gay."

"Yes Dare Bear," sang Asanuma ducking from another pillow and heading back into his room.

"And stop calling me that damn name," yelled Mamoru as the door shut.

Minutes later he returned fully clothed and sat down in a chair adjacent to the couch that Mamoru was sitting on. "Can I talk to you seriously or do I have to punch you before I leave," asked Mamoru.

Asanuma raised an eyebrow at Mamoru ready to make one of his normal comments but when he saw the look on Mamoru's face he got serious. "What you want to talk to me about," he replied.

"About the past and future," said Mamoru

"I thought you did not remember your past," Asanuma told him.

"Not all of it," Mamoru answered. When Asanuma stared at him Mamoru began to tell him everything. About waking up in the hospital with no memory, meeting Serenity for the first time and then meeting her again years later which Mamoru knew Asanuma already knew about but he felt it was best to start as close to the beginning as possible. Then he told him about finding out he was Tuxedo Kamen and how he had lived a thousand years ago on Earth as Prince Endymion. When Asanuma did not start laughing he continued with his story and told him about Crystal Tokyo and what will have to happen for Crystal Tokyo to come about. When Mamoru finished the two sat in silence not moving while Mamoru stared at the floor instead of looking at Asanuma.

"Yeah I knew that," Asanuma finally spoke up.

"What," Mamoru said jerking his head up to look at Asanuma.

"Well not all of it but I knew you were Tuxedo Kamen and once you and Serenity started dating I figured she was Sailor Moon. Toki found out Makoto was Sailor Jupiter and since the three of you hung around the same people all the time figuring out the other Senshi was not hear," he answered.

Mamoru started to speak but just opened and closed his mouth. Finally he managed, "How long?"

"What," Asanuma laughed. "I am not as dumb as I appear. You are my friend and that is why I never said a word. Plus I figured you would tell me when you were ready."

Mamoru shook his head and laughed. "Makes sense why you and Toki would always say things about rescuing Serenity or trying to get me to wear a cape with my tux to prom that year."

"It wasn't too hard to figure out Mamoru," he replied. "You started looking worn out and your grades were slipping right around the time Tuxedo Kamen started showing up."

"I did not even know I was Tuxedo Kamen for the first few months. My subconscious was acting own its own," said Mamoru out loud.

"Now that that is over how about a hug Dare Bear," Asanuma sang jumping up from his chair. Mamoru dodged him and punched him in the face before walking out of the apartment leaving Asanuma crumpled on the couch.

* * *

A fellow deviant suggested the pairing of Asanuma and Unazuki but I forget who that was.  
Asanuma's personality was taken from a fanfic I read but I forgot the name of it.

**Before Crystal Tokyo by DavisJes**

**Before Crystal Tokyo © DavisJes March 2008  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	11. Assuming Power

**Assuming Power**

* * *

Tomorrow is the day we take the throne Usako. The Crystal Palace is almost completed," Mamoru told his wife.

"I know Mamo-chan and I am so nervous," Serenity said. "This is the last night we are going to spend in this house. I think I am going to miss it."

"Everyone will be there," Mamoru said. "Not only will we take the throne but the Shitennou and the Senshi will formally and publicly declare their loyalty to the house of the Moon and Earth."

"You have it easy Mamo-chan. There are only four Shitennou," Serenity pouted.

"You forget there are also Motoki, Urawa, Yuuricho, and Helios," Mamoru reminded Serenity.

"It is still going to be strange to think of you as Endymion again," Serenity stated.

"I am still thinking of letting close friends and family call me Mamoru," he said trying to get to sleep.

"Night Mamo-chan," Serenity mumbled as she snuggled close to her husband.

* * *

"This is so exciting," Minako said bouncing around.

"Anyone else thinks that it is weird that a little while ago the whole planet was covered in ice," asked Serenity.

"Only you odango," Rei told her. "You were the one who put the planet on ice and revived the same planet a thousand years later."

"Yeah and I am still only two months pregnant," stated Serenity.

"I am only a doctor. For the laws of time and space talk to Setsuna," Ami told her as she put beads in her hair.

"Only thing that matters is that ChibiUsa is okay," Serenity smiled as she touched her stomach.

"She is," Ami assured her.

"Now Serenity we need to fix your hair," Makoto told.

Serenity undid her hair as Minako and Rei began to brush her long silver blonde hair. After her hair was smooth Rei and Minako redid Serenity's odango's and put a band of pearls around each bun. Ami and Makoto added beads and gems to her loose hair which flowed from the base of each bun. Then each girl began to apply their make-up as they Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru walked in.

"It is time," Haruka said to which the other girls nodded.

"Mercury Cosmic Power…"  
"Mars Cosmic Power…"  
"Jupiter Cosmic Power…"  
"Venus Cosmic Power…"  
"Pluto Cosmic Power…"  
"Uranus Cosmic Power…"  
"Neptune Cosmic Power…"  
"Saturn Cosmic Power…"  
Make-UP!

Serenity and the Senshi joined Mamoru and the Shitennou behind the platform.  
"You all look beautiful," Mamoru said holding his arms out to Serenity. Mamoru looked at Serenity as she tired not to laugh. "What?"

"You look like a grape," she said still trying to suppress her laughter causing the other Senshi to suppress their amusement at Mamoru's purple tux.

"That is what I told him," Zoicite said nonchalantly.

Mamoru glared at Zoicite. "Don't remind me," he grumbled as the music began to play.

After speeches from both Serenity and Endymion the crowd erupted in cheers. Cosmic Venus came up beside Serenity while Kunzite came up beside Mamoru. The two nodded to each other and placed the crowns on the other couples' heads. Venus and Kunzite stepped back as Serenity and Endymion stepped forward.

"We give you Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion," Venus and Kunzite said in unison.

"Mizuno Ami please step forward," Neo Queen Serenity told Mercury. "Senshi of ice and water, Princess of Mercury, will you accept the position as head of the medical and scientific departments," Neo Queen Serenity asked her.

"I will," Mercury replied.

"Your name of the Silver Millennium shall be restored to you and from this day forward you shall be called Amiko," Neo Queen Serenity told her.

Mercury nodded kneeled in front of her queen.

"Hino Rei please come forward," requested Neo Queen Serenity. "Senshi of fire, Princess of Mars, will you continue to guard and read the scared flame," Neo Queen Serenity questioned.

"I will," Mars answered.

"Your name of the Silver Millennium shall be restored to you and from this day forward you shall be called Reiko," Neo Queen Serenity told her.

Mars nodded and kneeled to the left of Mercury in from of the queen.

"Kino Makoto stand before me," commanded Neo Queen Serenity. "Senshi of Lighting, Princess of Jupiter, will you head the agricultural and culinary departments?

"I will," Jupiter said.

"Your name of the Silver Millennium shall be restored to you and from this day forward you shall be called Makotoko," Neo Queen Serenity told her.

Jupiter nodded and kneeled next to Mars on her left in front of her queen.

"Aino Mina come before me," stated Neo Queen Serenity. "Senshi of Light and Love, Princess of Venus. You are the leader of the Inner Senshi and wielder of the Holy Moon Blade. Will you accept the position as head of security?"

"I will." Venus crossing her right arm over her chest.

"Your name of the Silver Millennium shall be restored to you and from this day forward you shall be called Minako," Neo Queen Serenity told her.

Venus kneeled to Jupiter's left completing a semi circle around Neo Queen Serenity.

All the eyes in the crowd turned toward Endymion and the Shitennou as Endymion spoke. "Jadeite stand before me."

"Yes my king," Jadeite thought as he stepped forward.

"Lord Jadeite, King of the East. Will you accept the position ?"

"I will," Jadeite replied kneeling in from of Endymion on his left.

"Nephrite step forward," Endymion declared. "Lord Nephrite, King of the West, will you accept the position of head of the weather and astronomy departments?"

"I will," Nephrite said kneeling to Jadeite's left before the king.

"Zoicite present yourself before me," commanded Endymion.

"Lord Zoicite, King of the South, will you accept the position as head of the research department?" questioned Endymion.

"I will," Zoicite said kneeling in from of Endymion and to Nephrite's left.

"Kunzite come to me," ordered Endymion.

"Yes my lord," he thought stepping forward.

"Lord Kunzite, King of the North, will you accept the position of head of the military?" asked Endymion.

"I will," Kunzite answered kneeling beside Zoicite completing the semi circle around Endymion.

"Meioh Setsuna present yourself to us," Neo Queen Serenity said. "Senshi of Time and Space, Princess of Pluto, will you accept the position of keeper of the Royal Archives?"

"I will," Pluto stated kneeling slightly in front of Endymion.

"Tenoh Haruka come to me," Neo Queen Serenity asked. "Senshi of the wind, Princess of Uranus, will you accept the position of commanding and training the guards?"

"I will," Uranus declared kneeling beside Pluto before Serenity and Endymion.

"Kaioh Michiru stand in front," Neo Queen Serenity requested. "Senshi of the ocean, Princess of Neptune, will you accept the position ?"

"I will," Neptune said kneeling beside Uranus.

"Tomoe Hotaru present yourself to me," Neo Queen Serenity told her. "Senshi of destruction, death and rebirth, Princess of Saturn, will you be part of the heir's court when the time comes?"

"I will," Saturn answered kneeling in front of Serenity beside Neptune finishing the semi circle the Outer Senshi had created around Serenity, Endymion, the Inner Senshi, and the Shitennou.

Helios came and stood in from of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion but behind the Outer Senshi.

"Lord Helios, King of the Sun, and Priest of the Golden Kingdom, will you continue to guard people's dreams and the Elysian?"

"I will," answered Helios kneeling.

Urawa, Yuuichirou, Motoki, and Asusma stood off to Endymion's left. He turned and spoke to them. "Will you four accept the position as head guards of the Palace?"

"We will," they said in unison and bowed to the Queen and King.

After they had kneeled the guardians all declared their loyalty in one voice. "We pledge our lives to the house of the Moon and Earth as long as we live."

* * *

That is the end. I hope you liked this story. Even though this story is done I am still writing Sailor Moon fanfics.

**Before Crystal Tokyo by DavisJes**

**Before Crystal Tokyo © DavisJes March 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


End file.
